survivorshorttermsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Roblox: Fans vs Favorites
|previousseason = Survivor Roblox: Greece|season = 7|returnees =8 |nextseason =Survivor Roblox: Devil's Dance |filminglocation = , , |location = , , |survivors = 19|runnerup = Gta5ThugLife2 BabyMelodys|previous = Survivor Roblox: Greece|next = Survivor Roblox: Devil's Dance}}Survivor Roblox: Fans vs Favorites'' is the seventh season of Survivor Short-Terms After an intense final tribal council, BornSurvivor_YT was crowned the Sole Survivor in a very close 4-3 vote over Gta5ThugLife2. Development During Survivor Greece, there were speculations that Season 7 was going to be an All Stars season. When the seventh logo and location was revealed the idea was changed to Fans vs Favorites. Twists * '''Fans vs Favorites: '''9 new contestants, who are fans of the game, will face 10 of the most popular contestants. * '''Single Member Immunity: The winning tribe can choose someone from the losing tribe to be safe at tribal council and not receive any votes that night. Similar to 's Kidnapping twist. * Exile Island: Up until the Final 5, the winning tribes and the immunity challenge winner would choose someone to go to Exile Island where they would have a chance to find an idol. * No Challenge and Double Elimination: On Day 16, it was revealed that there would be no challenge and both of the tribes would face the Tribal Council automatically. One contestant from Xakamatsu and one contestant from Yoshinjuku would be voted out. * Two Immunity in One: At Merge, the person who won Immunity could share the immunity with someone else. * More Hidden Immunity Idols: While the current format of the Hidden Immunity Idol still applies, more than three Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden in each island, including Hae Da Fung and Exile. The said idol is to be used after the votes have been read and can be only used by its finder. Castaways Twist History Exile Island History There was no Exile on Day 16, due to the '''''No Challenge and Double Elimination Twist Single Member Immunity History During the No Challenge and Double Elimination Twist the Tribes who didnt go to the Tribal first chose someone from the opposite tribe to become safe. Two Immunity in One History Trivia * This is the first season to feature a returnee season. * This is the first season to have no Tribe Switches. * This is the first season to have a contestant safe every tribal, due to the 'Single Member Immunity' twist and the 'Two Immunity in One' twist. * This is the first season to have a male winner. * This season breaks the record for the most idols used and founded with 8. ** The first ever time on SST, more than two people used their idols in the same Tribal Council, thus getting a contestant idoled out. ** This is the first ever season to have two contestants have idols when they were going to be voted out, but one of the contestants didnt use their idol making them get voted out. * This is the first season to have contestants divided into tribes of their game play Category:Seasons Category:Final 3 Finale Category:Male Winner Category:Survivor Roblox: Fans vs Favorites Category:Seasons with Main Twists Category:Seasons in Asia Category:Returning Player Seasons